comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-4901)
Bruce Wayne was formerly a billionaire playboy who acted in secret as the vigilante Batman. But after his identity was outed to the world by Superman, he became the leader of the underground movement The Insurgency, dedicated to toppling Superman's Regime over the world. History Before Metropolis When Bruce was 10-years-old he witnessed his parents being shot and killed by small time thief, Joe Chill. He then set off an a crusade to avenge his parents, spending the next ten years of his life mastering everything he needed, including detection, biotechnology, and especially fighting. Among others, he trained among the League of Shadows under Ra's al Ghul, who intended for Bruce to succeed him. However, Bruce chose to continue down his path and become the Batman. He had formed alliances with Commissioner James Gordon and Lucius Fox, who worked at Wayne Enterprises, which Bruce eventually gained ownership of. Over the years Bruce had many sidekicks in the form of Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, and his own son Damian Wayne. He also faced a surplus of crazed villains, the most notable of which being the Joker. Batman would eventually be one of seven heroes to come together during Darkseid's first invasion of Earth to form the Justice League. Bruce would remain with the Justice League as a part-timer for many coming years, as he felt he needed to focus on Gotham, but also that the League needed him to anchor the super-powered team to their humanity. Battling the Injustice League In late 2015, Batman got an alert that Lex Luthor and his team of supervillains called the Injustice League were in San Francisco. On the way to the battle, Superman flew next to him and informed him that Lois Lane was pregnant, and they wanted Bruce to be the godfather. He was shocked, but touched, and told Clark he'd answer him after the battle. However, during the battle the Joker and his sidekick, Harlequin, were able to escape. Batman had engaged himself in battle with Solomon Grundy, so it wasn't until Grundy was defeated that Batman had noticed the Joker's absence. As the rest of the Injustice League was wrangled up and brought in, Batman jetted back to Gotham to search for his nemesis. After a few hours of searching and finding nothing, he got a call from Superman telling him Lois was missing. The Search for Lois Batman calls in every available Leaguer to search for Lois Lane, and as most of them went to Metropolis, the A-Listers were searching on a more global scale. Batman had decided to remain in Gotham to search for any trace the Joker might have left. He found it in the form of the corpse of his former enemy, the Scarecrow, who had been poisoned with Joker Venom. Eventually, Wonder Woman radioed in that the Joker was in a submarine off the shore of Gotham, most of the Leaguers dispersed, but Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern rushed to the Gotham Beach. Once there, Superman flew out into the water and slammed the sub onto the beach. Superman ripped the door open and went inside as the other's stood by cautiously. Seconds later, Superman crashed through the top of the sub, holding Lois, and flew into space. The rest of the League then ran in and he punched the Joker in the face before putting him in hand cuffs. Joker and Harley were dragged outside and Batman demanded to know what the Joker did. He simply glanced up at the sky and chuckled before turning to Batman and asking "Did you know she was pregnant?" Seconds later, Metropolis exploded. Fallout Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Earth-4901 Category:Justice League (Earth-4901) Category:Insurgency (Earth-4901) Category:Geniuses Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Martial Artists Category:Agility Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Expert Detectives Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Acting Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Multilingual Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Armor Users Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Versions of Batman